The Shower Scene
by TCKing12
Summary: Kimi feels stressed out, so Peter (Me) joins her for a shower. PeterXKimi, Pemi pairing.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 17th 2032"_

It had been a very long day.

After having to end a rebel uprising in the wastelands, Kimi was feeling beat and more than little down on herself. Peter (Me) would naturally feel the same if he weren't already so worried about his wife. She could usually brush off a few failures in her stride and move on, but tonight had been different, however. Their drive home was rather quiet, and when they got home, she barely even talked to Abigail and George before heading straight for the bedroom.

Peter decided not to bother her and he tucked Abigail and George in himself. He tucked George in and then he walked into Abigail's room and said goodnight to her.

"Is Mom okay?" Abigail asked, having noticed her mother's uncharacteristic mood from before.

Peter shook his head.

"We... had a bit of a stressful work day." Peter said carefully, purposefully being non-specific about their rather dangerous encounter with death just a few hours before. He then said "She'll hopefully forget about it in the morning.".

"Tell her to get a good night's sleep! And that me and George love her and want her to feel better!" Abigail said.

Peter nodded and he said "I will, sweetheart. Thank you.".

After the lights were off, Peter crossed over to his and Kimi's room, expecting to see her in bed. To his mild surprise, she was not, but he heard the shower running. Her clothes were lying scattered on the floor and leading a trail to the half open bathroom door. She'd most likely been too tired to think of closing it all the way. This worried Peter even further. They'd lived together for 10 years, and yet he'd never seen her in this kind of mood. He honestly didn't know if it was stress or disappointment or a mixture of both or something else, but he knew if there was anyone who could get her out of a funk, it was him.

He poked his head into the bathroom, noticing her faint silhouette through the shower curtain. She was just standing there under the hot water.

"Honey?" Peter asked, stepping across the threshold. He waited for an answer. She likely gave one, but he hadn't heard it over the shower. "Can I get you anything?" Peter pressed on, determined to figure out what exactly was getting at her.

Kimi then pulled the curtain a smidge open to have her voice be heard well, though she didn't show herself, and she said "If you could get me to forget about today, that'd be great.".

She was obviously being sarcastic, something she reserved for when she had no patience to answer questions fully, which was very rare. Although Peter knew her comment to mean that she thought there was nothing he could do for her, he begged to differ. Shedding himself of his own clothes, he stepped over and pulled the curtain back. Kimi's back was turned to him, though she turned her head to see him enter the shower and slide the curtain closed behind him. Feeling his arms wrap around her from behind, cradling her body close to his, she couldn't help but feel bad about how she was behaving. He was so patient with her.

"I'm sorry." Kimi said, looking at him sideways. She then said "I'm just tired. Well, more like exhausted. And I really hate letting everyone down.".

"You didn't let anyone down." Peter said, hugging her tighter. He then asked "We're still alive, aren't we?".

Kimi didn't answer, but she just raised her hands to clasp them over Peter's. They stood like that for a long moment before Peter had to take one of his hands back to pull her wet hair away from her neck and plant a kiss there. That kiss turned into multiple, and he eventually started to lightly graze his teeth down her shoulder. Kimi gave no signs of pleasure other than quiet moan and a tilt of her head to give him more access to her neck. He slowly worked his way up to her ear, all the while tracing patterns up and down her arms and stomach.

"I can make you forget. You just have to relax." Peter said.

Kimi was about to say something when she felt one of Peter's hands descend from her stomach to between her legs. His other hand reached up to one of her breasts, tracing patterns around it as his hand between her legs began circling. She was speechless besides saying his name, pleasure coming over her as he kept at it. Seeing as Kimi was enjoying herself, Peter couldn't help but smile at his own ingenuity. She was now leaning most of her weight on him, lifting a leg slightly to give him better access. With his lips pressed against her shoulder, he stroked deeper into her folds, practiced figures knowing exactly what she liked and where, eliciting content groans from his partner. After a few minutes of deliberate stroking and teasing, Peter requested she turn around. She did so, meeting his eyes briefly before he leaned in to kiss her. It started off soft and sweet, before escalating into a deeper, more sensual kiss. Kimi wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, their slow kissing drawing her in so seamlessly that she didn't at first notice that he'd slipped a leg in between hers. Getting some leverage against the tub's rim, Peter ground his leg against Kimi, her moan somewhat silenced by his lips still on hers. Hands gently holding her hips, he guided her in a rhythm against his leg that hit her sensitive bundle of nerves in a way that drove her into ecstasy. Never increasing from their slow pace, Kimi ended the kiss to grip him tightly, rolling her hips forward and back, her nails slightly digging into Peter's skin. Her climax came moments later as her body shuddered like a leaf against him.

She hugged him tight afterwards, not letting go when he turned off the water, still hanging onto him when he carried her out of the shower. He set her down to dry her off before grabbing a towel for himself. They got dressed and then Peter took Kimi's hand and led her to bed. It didn't go unnoticed by Kimi just how turned on her husband was at the moment, knowing that he wouldn't say anything about it and just leave it be. When they got into bed, she straddled him and kissed him hard before he could protest further.

Yep, she defiantly didn't remember a thing about that day. Just this.


End file.
